The isolation of the antihemophilic factor (hereafter called AHF) from blood plasma has been of enormous benefit to hemophiliacs. It enables them to control their bleeding and to lead a near normal life. A disadvantage of the present AHF, however, is its slow dissolution when being reconstituted for use.